


The Horrorterrors

by Steampunkgirl198



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, How Horrorterrors are made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunkgirl198/pseuds/Steampunkgirl198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My theory (and many other people's theories) on how the horrorterrors came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horrorterrors

_"Haven't you ever wondered where we came from? Aren't you curious about what we can do? About what we_ are _?"_

_"We were like you once. We had friends, family, lives…_

_Names._

_But that all changed. We all fell into the same trap. So busy chasing the shiny prize that we didn't see the noose tightening around our necks until it was too late. And by then there was nothing we could do. The dice had been cast, the score set, and we'd lost. Our failure claimed us._

_Everything...we lost everything._

_Our friends were dead. Our families, dead. Buried in the hard, cold ground. Everyone we'd ever loved, lost to us. We were alone...so alone...with nowhere to go. It was so quiet._

_All we wanted was to escape the silence._

_We tried to escape, oh, how we tried, but it was no use. We'd sacrificed our escape for power. We were Gods of an empty oblivion._

_Each time we tried; whether it be by knife, or bullet, or element, we always returned. But overtime, something changed. Each time we came back, we were...different. It happened so slowly, we didn't realize it. We were coming back wrong._

_Our codes were unravelling._

_It was little things at first. A faded memory here, a little missing time there, nothing that couldn't be explained away by loneliness and isolation. But then the changes became more obvious._

_We didn't just forget little details, we forgot whole days. Weeks, months, years, all gone. Faces and places once so vivid, blurred like rain on an oil canvas. So long had we been alone that we began to forget how to talk. Our words ran together into nonsensical noise, until we could no longer form words at all. Our minds grew confused and dark, and the lines of reality became warped. Yet, throughout it all, one thing never changed._

_The voices._

_We heard them in the silence, in our dreams, in the breaths we took between sobs and screams, they were always there. Whispering…_

_Waiting._

_They had the patience of eternity, and eventually, we listened._

**Author's Note:**

> Gods I wrote this two years ago... (THE HORROR!)


End file.
